Fire Escape
by TheOncomingPanic
Summary: Hiro Hamada had died in that fire... or at least that's what everybody thought (alive Tadashi) rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hiro died in the fire that night...or at least everybody thinks he did.

OK so first off this is my first story so please don't hate, and second I don't own big hero 6 but I really wish I did.

* * *

><p>He had done it. He got up there and everybody loved his micro bots.<p>

He was a success even Mr. Callaghan wanted to further look into his bots. He couldn't be happier.

Hiro was packing up his bots when his brother walked in. "You did amazing out there knuckle head." "I cant believe I did it!" Hiro exclaimed. "I cant believe I actually got into **_the_** nerd school." He whispered shocked. "HIRO!" Honey lemon yelled ads she ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "You were amazing!" she squealed. "Congrats little man" Fred said as he tagged behind Honey. They were all so happy for Hiro. "Yeah you did pretty good out there" Wasabi and GoGo had said with smiles on their faces.

Hiro smiled, but his smile was nothing compared to Tadashi's smile. Out of the entire group he had the biggest smile on his face. It was full of excitement and pride for his little brother. The fact that he was only 14 and had already created such amazing machines that could revolutionize the world made Tadashi so proud.

"How about we take our little man out for a treat!" Aunt Cass had suggested. Everybody agreed happily.

"Can you guys wait outside for me I'm just going to grab something really quick." Hiro said while running back to his brothers lab. "Alright we'll be waiting by the bus stop!" Tadashi yelled hoping that Hiro had heard him.

They all made their way out of the building and walked the relatively short distance to the bus stop."I cant believe your little brother is more of a genius than you are." GoGo laughed.

"Yeah he really has flourishe-" Tadashi's sentence was cut short by the sound of screams.

Tadashi and the others ran to where the sound was coming from. Their eyes widened when they saw the school. There was fire everywhere, glass breaking, walls crumbling. Wasabi ran to a woman on the verge of falling. "are you alright ma'am?" Wasabi asked concern flooding his eyes. " Yes but Mr. Callaghan and a young boy are still in there" The woman coughed as she ran farther from the smoking building.

They gang stood starring at the burning building except for Tadashi.

"Hiro!" Tadashi screamed as he ran closer to the school.

"Tadashi!" Honey Lemon yelled as she saw him run up the stairs.

But Tadashi didn't hear her as he continued to run up as fast as his legs would take him.

but he was too late.

Tadashi had almost reached the doors when a blast from inside the building shattered the windows and caused Tadashi to fly backwards. He hit his head on the pavement and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>"-mada"<p>

"Tad-"

"Tadashi Hamada can you hear me?"

Tadashi gasped and sat up "Hiro" He muttered weakly trying to get up.

"Hiro wh- wheres Hiro?" He groaned pushing against the force on his chest to get up

"Mr. Hamada you need to calm down." Tadashi heard a woman say.

where was he and where was Hiro, why weren't these people telling him where Hiro was. "Where am I?" Tadashi groaned "You're in an ambulance Mr. Hamada"

_ambulance? why would I be in am ambulance? _Tadashi thought. "where is he. where is my brother Hir-" Tadashi didn't have the strength to finish his sentence. In fact he didn't have strength for anything. He had passed out.

"Poor guy" one of the nurses in the ambulance said "I wonder when their gonna tell him."

* * *

><p>Hiro was surrounded by darkness , was he dead. It was so hot. Why was it so hot? Is this what death felt like.<p>

Darkness, and Heat.

But Hiro could hear something so he couldn't be dead. Could he?

That sound. It sounded like...breathing. Was it his own?

No it wasn't.

Than whose was it?

"Where am I" Hiro whispered

* * *

><p>Ok i hope you liked it let me know if i should continue sorry its crappy :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me long to update.

* * *

><p>It was bright. Everything was white. Was he dead. No he couldn't be dead. Where was he?<p>

"Tadashi?" He heard a voice ask. Tadashi closed his eyes again to shield the brightness. who was that voice. Tadashi could not be more confused then he was right now.

"Tadashi?"

He knew that voice. "Aunt Cass" Tadashi groaned pain resonating throughout his entire body. He heard his aunt gasp.

"Open your eyes again Tadashi" She practically begged. It took everything Tadashi had but he managed to get his eyes open again and not close them again. He looked in front of himself and came to the realization that he was in the hospital.

He turned his head and was met with the worried eyes of his aunt. "Oh thank god you're alright Tadashi." She was crying. She looked like she was trying hard to not show it but it wasn't working.

"Aunt Cass why are you crying" Tadashi asked. His aunt looked at him, gave a weak smile and started to sob. She wrapped her arms around Tadashi's waist and couldn't stop crying.

"Oh god, Tadashi"

Tadashi was so confused. Why was he in the Hospital?

"Aunt Cass why am I in-" His sentence was cut short by the sound of Honey lemon

"Tadashi!" she exclaimed "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"You gave us quite the scare there" GoGo retorted as she walked into the blindingly white hospital, Fred and Wasabi nodded their heads in agreement.

They all looked happy, but he noticed something was missing, well more like someone.

"Ya I'm ok guys, wheres Hiro?" Honey Lemons widened and filled with fresh tears. GoGo looked down solemnly along with Wasabi. Fred let a few tears slip before putting his head down. While Aunt Cass had a full breakdown. Nobody answered Tadashi's question. He was afraid.

"Where Is Hiro?" Tadashi asked again eyes fearful this time.

"Tadashi do you remember how you got to the hospital?" Wasabi asked head still bowed.

Tadashi didn't know what Wasabi was talking about, He remembered being proud of his little brother for getting into the "nerd school" as he called it.

"Tadashi, he went back in." GoGo said sadly. "He said he needed to grab something really quick and told us to wait outside for" She stopped to wipe a tear. "We waited and we heard screams, when we ran back to the school it was burning, you went to run in but it was too late. there was a final explosion and the force knocked you down."

No. No. It wasn't true.

"Hiro" He whispered.

Tadashi couldn't breathe. as hard as he tried air did not want to enter his lungs. His heart was beating fast and the heart monitor attached to him showed that.

His vision was blurring.

He couldn't hear the gang calling his name and telling him to try to calm down.

He didn't notice when aunt Cass pressed the assistance button on the side of his bed. All he could think about was Hiro.

Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. He couldn't be gone. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Everything was Black. Was he dead. No He went over this before. Where was he? He could hear a light clinking sound, like magnets clinking together.<p>

Hiro tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. It didn't work. He brought his hand to his face, but couldn't even see that.

Hiro remembered heat, and darkness what happened. One moment he was the happiest he could have ever been, and the next he was surrounded by darkness.

This was a different kind of darkness, less Intimidating. More spacious.

He gasped. He remembered the person.

there was another person in the darkness with him before. Hiro had no idea who that person was, and where they were now. but he was glad they weren't in the dark space with him.

Hiro felt around trying to get a general idea of where he was, but when he touched the walls and the floor, it was strange. There was no floor, or walls. His hand went through. The feeling felt familiar, like he was sticking his hand in a bowl of his...his micro bots. Hiro's eyes widened. His micro bots. what was going on.

Hiro touched his head. he didn't feel the cool metal pressing against his forehead. If Hiro wasn't wearing the neural transmitter.

Than who was.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter hope you like it :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is gonna be a short chapter, I've had a lot of tests lately and haven't been able to write as much as I would like.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass couldn't stop crying, along with Honey Lemon.<p>

GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred all had tears in their eyes but refused to let them fall. They had to be strong for Tadashi.

Tadashi.

He was starring blankly at the wall in front of him, a shocked expression on his pale face, like someone had just reprogrammed Baymax without him knowing. All the while he let his tears fall silently.

Hiro was. He was gone

Dead.

Never coming back.

At the thought of that Tadashi began to cry harder. Holding his head in his hands.

Tadashi would never be able to hug his little brother again.

Never be able to ruffle his shaggy black hair.

Tadashi would Never. See. Hiro. Again.

"Lets leave him alone for a while." GoGo proclaimed opening the door and exiting his bright white hospital room with the res of the gang, Honey crying into Wasabi's shoulder, while Aunt Cass cried into Fred's shoulder.

Tadashi was left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts about Hiro.

What would he do know that he didn't have a little brother anymore. Who would he worry so much about now. He had Aunt Cass, but she was a grown woman who could take care of herself.

Tadashi lifted his head from his hands, and looked at the hat that was placed on the teal hospital chair cushion.

Hiro had always disliked that hat. He had said that Tadashi wore it too often, and that he "should find more options." The thought of Hiro giving him that famous gap toothed grin grin of his made Tadashi smile a little, but that smile was soon replaced with sadness and remorse.

Tadashi would never see that little grin again.

Tadashi let his tears fall harder.

If only he had gone with Hiro to his lab, or just told him he could get whatever he needed tomorrow then Hiro would still be here.

It was his fault Hiro was gone.

All his fault.

* * *

><p>sorry if there are any mistakes its late, but I hope you like this short chapter :)<p> 


End file.
